Brothers
by Hamsta97
Summary: Sam doesn't remember his older brother. Dean does though. Every single detail. And that's why when he sees the news Dean drags Castiel and Sam all the way up to New York. Now a two-shot. Read and review!
1. Dean

Sam was too young to remember their older brother. Sam didn't even know they had an older brother. He was only six when their brother had walked out and John had forbidden Dean from talking about him. And every day Dean misses his brother. But Dean can remember every detail about him.

And one day, sat in the bunker with Cas, he sees the news and it all comes rushing back to him. He tries to explain to Sam that he'd been banned from talking about their brother. He explains how he walked out when he was fifteen after an argument. And, while packing to go to New York, he tells them what he remembers about his older, smarter, better-looking brother.

Dean remembers Sammy taking his first steps towards Dean and their brother writing it down in his journal.

Dean remembers the long lonely nights in the motel rooms with baby Sammy and their older brother, holding a gun and talking to Dean about bands and music.

Dean remembers the day he got the anti-possession tattoo and an extra one that John hit the roof about.

Dean remembers his older brother singing 'Hey Jude' to him when he had nightmares after their mum died.

Dean remembers his older brother cooking pie for Dean when their dad was on a hunt.

Dean remembers his older brother picking up a bow and falling in love with it.

Dean remembers going to watch his brother play on the basketball team at school.

Dean remembers his dad hitting his brother after finding out about the basketball team.

Dean remembers his brother shoving his dad away the first time John hit Dean.

Dean remembers his brother hurling a knife through the air to hit John's hand when John went to hit Dean a second time. There was no third time.

Dean remembers the fatal argument between his brother and his dad. He remembers his brother yelling that Dean mattered too and his father screaming that he needed to learn respect.

Dean remembers his older brother packing a bag and strapping a bow to his back.

Dean remembers his older brother kissing Sam goodbye and ruffling his hair one last time.

Dean remembers his older brother hugging him so tightly Dean thought he'd never let go.

Dean remembers his older brother walking out the motel door, the light bouncing off his head.

Dean remembers thinking his brother looked like a fairytale hero that day with his bow and the sadness on his face.

Dean remembers his brother coming back three years later, bleeding and scarred.

Dean remembers his brother pleading for their father's help, pleading for a smile.

Dean remembers his brother being told to leave before Sam came home from school.

Dean remembers the way his brother looked at him with nothing but love and a tear sliding out of his eye.

Dean remembers his brother holding him tight, giving him a tiny arrow charm that Dean still has, lurking in the sole of his boot.

Dean remembers his older brother walking out of his life all over again, the light bouncing off his hair.

Dean remembers thinking that his brother looks like an angel and maybe that's why he can't stay. Because he has to save the world.

Dean remembers hunting with his brother when Sammy went to college.

Dean remembers his brother leaving when Dean wants to find John.

Dean remembers his brother's last words to him. 'I'll always be there Dean. Watching out for you.'

Dean tells them all this as he drives to New York. Cas is sympathetic, Sam is angry, wanting to know why his brother was never talked about again. And then they arrive in New York. Stood right there, outside a shwarma restaurant, is his older brother. The bow is strapped to his back and light is bouncing off his hair. He's smaller than Dean remembers but Dean's grown a hell of a lot. He still looks like an angel but more like a Cas-style angel, one that's Fallen for wondering. He turns his head and there's that look again, the look only his brother can give. Cas suddenly smiles, like everything's just made sense to him and Sam laughs and makes a joke about his height.

And then Dean doesn't remember much else.

His brother reaches up to hug him and Dean wraps his arms round and damn, if it doesn't feel good.

"Dean."

"Clint."

And then, even as Clint's told what's happening with Michael and Lucifer and his eyes narrow to slits Dean knows that while nothing will be normal again they're going up against three Winchesters, an angel, a super-soldier, a super-spy, a Norse god, a billionaire genius and an enormous green rage monster. This is going to be good.


	2. Clint

**OK, I thought I'd do one from Clint's point of view as well. Here it is!**

Clint can't believe his eyes when the Impala pulls up in New York. Dean gets out and he looks exactly how Clint remembers him expect… he looks broken as well, like something tried to sap his spirit. And then Clint sees Sammy. Last time he was nine and didn't even know Clint. But now he's grown-up, taller than even Dean and slightly confused. And it breaks Clint's heart to see how broken the two of them look, how they're wearing an armour around them. Tony asks questions and Clint answers.

Clint remembers watching Sammy head straight towards Dean and scribbling it down in the journal their mum kept.

Clint remembers coming back to the house after a sleepover to find the house burned down and his mum along with it.

Clint remembers Dean sobbing in the night and John doing nothing, only wanting him to not wake Sammy.

Clint remembers cleaning guns when he was ten, teasing Dean and making jokes so Dean wouldn't get scared.

Clint remembers baking pies whenever Dean got upset.

Clint remembers picking up a bow for the first time at Bobby's and realising this was something he was good at.

Clint remembers getting onto the basketball team of some town in Iowa.

Clint remembers his dad punching him when he found out. He still has the scar.

Clint remembers his dad lifting his hand to hit Dean and throwing himself in the way.

Clint remembers walking into the motel room and seeing John lifting his hand to hit his little brother.

Clint doesn't remember the knife leaving his hand.

Clint remembers getting the anti-possession tattoo done by a friend's older brother and the bow and arrow that's on his other arm.

Clint remembers his dad hitting the roof about that. And him.

Clint remembers the biggest argument they ever had, the one that made him leave home.

Clint remembers the way Sammy gave him a big toothy grin when he kissed him.

Clint remembers holding Dean as tightly as he could and wishing he could take Dean with him.

Clint remembers looking back to see the tears in Dean's eyes.

Clint remembers staying at Bobby's for a while before leaving.

Clint remembers meeting Coulson on a hunt gone wrong and saving his ass.

Clint remembers falling foul of a Mafia boss after killing a shapeshifter.

Clint remembers turning up at his dad's motel room and begging to come back.

Clint remembers how scared he was, knowing the boss was going to try and kill his family.

Clint remembers his dad's final words to him. 'Go to hell and don't come back.'

Clint remembers hugging Dean, wishing he could fix this mess but knowing he couldn't.

Clint remembers seeing Sammy go into his dad's room and knowing he had no idea who Clint was.

Clint remembers meeting Coulson again and becoming an agent of SHIELD, dealing in the supernatural.

Clint remembers meeting and saving Natasha because her eyes reminded him of Dean.

Clint remembers showing her the photo he had, him, Dean, Sammy and Bobby.

Clint remembers staying at Bobby's every so often.

Clint remembers Bobby calling to tell him that Sammy got into college.

Clint remembers finding Dean and hunting with him.

Clint remembers the flight to Budapest and his brother holding his hand so tightly he thinks he might need reconstructive surgery.

Clint remembers Fury calling him sometimes, as the price to stop the FBI, CIA and God only knew who else keeping hold of their criminal record.

Clint remembers Dean saying he was worried about their dad.

Clint remembers saying he wouldn't help. Not for John. He'd risk his life for Bobby but not for John.

Clint remembers watching his brother walk out this time, light bouncing off his hair and looking so much like an angel it was enough to get Clint going to church again.

Clint remembers using SHIELD's resources to check up on Dean sometimes. (Most of the time if he's being honest.)

Clint remembers watching Dean, Sam, Bobby and some other guy in a trench coat go for a meal at a diner.

Clint remembers wondering if they ever found John and if he's left them again.

Clint remembers dying on a mission in Budapest (he doesn't know what it is about that city but it seems cursed for him.)

Clint remembers waking up in Heaven and following Dean and Sammy.

Clint remembers turning up at his old house to see Zachariah mocking his little brothers about their mom.

Clint remembers Joshua telling him they won't remember but he's got time to say goodbye.

Clint remembers walking in and full-on punching Zachariah in the face and knocking the angel goons out. (Now there's a phrase he never thought he'd say.)

Clint remembers holding Dean and praying to a God that doesn't care to keep him safe.

Clint remembers giving Sammy a hug too and wondering just how tall someone can get.

Clint remembers watching them leave and waking up next to a bomb.

Clint doesn't remember much after that but he knows he ran like hell and still got blown up. (Hence the hearing aids.)

Clint remembers everything about his little brother and now he's back.

Clint says all this, his eyes never leaving Dean's. And then the angel (because apparently that's the company his little brother keeps these days) hugging him. Which was unexpected to say the least. Dean tells him everything about Lucifer and Michael and vessels and though Clint doesn't fully understand he's more than ready to kill anything that wants to hurt his family. So now they have a base, Tony has offered them beds at Avengers Tower. Steve, Bruce, Thor and Tony are on standby should anything come up and Natasha is getting ready to get back in the Impala. (She makes several unflattering comments about the seats but Clint ignores that.) Because Hell hath no Fury like Clint scorned. And he means that literally. Fury has given him full use of SHIELD's resources.

Oh yeah, those angels and demons had better watch out. Because the Winchesters are back together with a hell of a lot more than they started out with. And maybe Clint's a little happy that Dean gives him shotgun. Only a little.


End file.
